Ada Wittenmyer
John Wittenmyer |status=Deceased |conviction=First/Second degree murder |mo=Arsenic poisoning |motive=Money |era=1974, 1979 |location=Tennessee/Oklahoma }} Ada Wittenmyer, born Ada Crow, poisoned two of her husbands and watched them die. Biography Ada Wittenmyer was not born wealthy and was not described as attractive. Ada lived in Charlotte, Tennessee. She had been married twice before and was looking for a third husband. She met and seduced Williams Hayes, an established gentleman who leaves his wife and children for her. Ada and Hayes were married six months after Hayes' divorce. To Williams' two children, Jeanette and Johnny, he seemed to be happy when they visited for Christmas. But shortly, William was sick. Ada told Jeanette it was a stomach ulcer. She got a glass of water and put two tablets in it to alleviate stomach pains. William's condition didn't approve. For two years, his health deteriorated to the point that he needed a wheelchair. He had lost weight and couldn't hold down his meals. Doctors were unable to diagnose him but William suspected poisoning. He told Jeanette, "Find out why I got sick. Don't let it happen to you or anyone else, okay? I want you to find out why I died. You can save someone else's life." Unfortunately, it was too late to save him. Jeanette went to the authorities and she wanted an autopsy and told them what her father said but no one believed her. Ada showed the usual emotions of a grieving widow. Jeanette asked for an autopsy, but Ada refused and wanted him cremated. But his family wanted to bury him. She agreed to a bury without an autopsy. Ada moved on with her husband's assets and belongings, leaving nothing for the children. Ada soon went through the lonely hearts adds. She met John Wittenmyer, a wealthy rancher in Oklahoma. Two weeks later, they were married but John's family didn't trust her. John was 59 and Ada was in her 30s, which aroused their suspicions. They lived with his son Charles. Ada showed a conniving personality, telling John to make his own coffee when he politely asked for son. In 1979, Charles went on a business trip, leaving John and Ada alone. During one diner, John experienced severe pain after eating some pea soup, mostly in the abdomen. Ada didn't call for help and watched him suffer sadistically. Ada went shopping, coming back to find John dead, 24 hours after the poisoning. Ada had forged a will that gave everything to her, and nothing to his children. She forged John's signature on the will before calling 911. His death was suspicious enough that an autopsy was performed. The green pea soup in his stomach was found to contain arsenic. This led police to investigate Hayes' death. Arsenic was also found in his blood stream. Before police could question Ada, she had fled to Canada. She again had met another man there. She was extradited back to America and convicted of the murders. Six days after conviction, Ada hung herself in her cell. To this day, Jeanette suffers from survivor's guilt. Category:Psychopaths Category:Poisoners Category:Black Widows Category:Deceased Category:Murderers Category:Villains